


Watching the videos

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was rewatching some old videos with Fitz and I thought, "What would have happened if Fitz had watched all the videos before ep 58 and known not to mention that Darcy broke up Bing and Jane?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fitz

Fitz was curious. He may have appeared to blow it off before, but his curiosity had been piqued when Lizzie said that he couldn't watch her previous videos- at least around her. Now that he was at home, alone, he could finally indulge his curiosity.

He opened a browser on his laptop and typed in "Lizzie Bennet." The first link that appeared was to a YouTube channel, and had two links below it. He clicked on the channel, and saw a link on the side that said, "Start at the beginning."

He clicked on the link, and a video entitled "My name is Lizzie Bennet" started playing.

At first, he enjoyed it- Lizzie's videos were very funny. However, after a very short while, he started to get a bad feeling. More specifically, he started to get that feeling when she mentioned Will- and not in a positive light either. 

By the time he got to watching the latest episode, he was really worried. He knew Will was very interested in Lizzie, but Lizzie seemingly hated Will. And as Will's wingman, he needed to get that across to her and somehow get her interested in Will as well. 

He made a decision, and decided that his wingman status required him to break his promise to Lizzie. He quickly picked up the phone and called Will.

After 2 rings, Will picked up. "Hello, Fitz," he said. "What-"

"Will, my bro, you have a serious problem," interrupted Fitz. 

"What do you mean?" asked Will.

"Lizzie has a vlog," replied Fitz.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" 

"I just watched her videos, which is where the problem lies. Listen, man- she...she, well, hates you," said Fitz.

"Wh-what do you mean?" 

"She thinks you're a pompous, stuck-up douchebag," said Fitz. "And those are her words, not mine."

Will was silent. "Look, Will- I'm going to send you a link to her channel, so you can watch the videos, okay?"

"Okay," responded Will. "Thank you, I guess."

"Hey- I'll try to change her mind about you, okay? You're not my best friend for nothing," said Fitz. 

"Talk to you later, then," said Will, and he hung up.


	2. William

Less than a minute after he hung up, William's email alert chimed, and he saw an untitled email from Fitz. He opened the email, which only contained a YouTube link, and clicked on the link. His heart stuttered when he saw Lizzie appear, and he smiled.

His smile was soon gone, though, and by the time he got to the episodes filmed at Netherfield, he felt an increasing need to have a very strong drink. He had hoped- stupidly, it seemed- that Lizzie liked him, that she enjoyed his company and their debates, but the proof that she didn't was running through his mind, like one of her videos.

By the time he got to her latest video, which featured Fitz, he was utterly miserable. How could he have so misjudged someone- especially someone so dear to him? What had gone wrong? All of his attempts to impress her, to show his interest in her, were all there, but so skewed by her interpretation. 

He felt like drinking himself into a stupor to dull the pain of her hatred, but he knew that would not be a good idea. In the end, he just sat there in a daze, her insulting descriptions of him repeating themselves in his head.

Eventually, he realized that it was actually rather late, and he had to get up to go to Collins and Collins in the morning, so he shut the computer and went to sleep.


	3. Conversation

It didn't occur to Fitz how Will might be affected by the videos until he saw him the next day. When he did realize that he had basically told his best friend to watch himself get insulted by the woman he loved, he could have slapped himself, but since he was in a meeting, he did refrain from doing so. It was only after the meeting that he got any indication of how Will was feeling.

"Fitz, about lunch- I'd prefer if we didn't go out," said Will.

"Okay then. Um...so what do you want to do then?" asked Fitz.

"I'd prefer to eat alone," replied Will.

"No way, bro. We need to talk," said Fitz. "Tell you what- I still have leftover Ethiopian food. Let's go over to my place."

"Okay," said Will with a shrug.

* * *

After they'd finished eating, Fitz leaned back in his chair and said, "Alright, Darce- how are you feeling?"

"I think the most fitting word would be heart-broken," replied Will. "Which is kind of ironic, considering that she's called me a robot. I don't think a robot would have the feelings I'm currently having."

"Yeah," said Fitz. "Okay- so now we need a plan to get her to like you."

"What?"

"I think a good first step would be for me to show her that you're a really great guy," mused Fitz. "In the meantime, I try to help you up your game, so that when she doesn't hate you, you can woo her. Sound good?"

"But how would that be possible?" asked Darcy.

"I'll figure something out," replied Fitz.


	4. Operation CLBMAWAGDT

Fitz's first chance to enact operation CLBMAWAGDT (Change Lizzie B's Mind About Will And Get Dizzie Together) came the next day, after he was done helping her with her Q&A video, and after, of course, their argument about PIRATES versus ninjas reached a truce. 

"So, Lizzie B- can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she replied.

"Okay, let's say that, hypothetically, there's a guy who really likes you, but you don't like him. The reason you don't like him is because he insulted you when he met you, and someone told you a story that confirmed your negative opinion of him. So, what could this guy do that would get you to not dislike him?"

"Welllll, um...I- I don't know," said Lizzie with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure I've never been in that situation before."

"I see," replied Fitz. "Well actually, I don't. Ooh- what if this guy tried to ask you out on a date?"

"I probably wouldn't enjoy it, if I dislike the guy," said Lizzie. "Why are you so curious?"

"No reason," said Fitz. "Anyway, want to go get some lunch?"


	5. Help

After lunch, Fitz went looking for Will. He'd figured out that one of the reasons Lizzie hated Will was because of the lies George Wickham had told her. Fitz knew that if Lizzie heard what happened from him, or Will, or Gigi, she would definitely change some of her mind about Will.

Fitz finally found Will in the break room, seemingly absorbed in his computer. 

"So..." started out Fitz. "I had lunch with Lizzie today."

Will looked up. 

"And I gained some important intelligence- one of the main reasons she dislikes you is because of George's story." Fitz paused. "And I think she should hear what really happened."

"Fitz, I don't think that'd be a good idea," replied Will.

"Will, you want her to like you, right?"

"Yeees..."

"This should help."

"But what about Gigi? Shouldn't she have a say in this?"

"Yes, which is why you're going to call her right now and tell her everything."

"Now?"

"Yeah, now sounds good."


	6. Gigi

Gigi was just returning to her desk when her phone started ringing. She fished it out of her pocket and saw that William was calling. She pressed the answer call button, and said, "Hi, Will!"

"Hello, Gigi," replied William. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I just got back from lunch," said Gigi. "What's up?"

"Um...there's something I need to tell you," he said.

Gigi felt a shiver run down her spine at the seriousness of his tone, but she answered brightly, "What do you need to tell me?"

"There's a girl I l-like," said William in a rush. 

"That's great! What's her name?" said Gigi enthusiastically.

"Lizzie Bennet," replied William, and Gigi smiled. "But she doesn't like me."

"What? Why not?" 

"I may have insulted her when we first met," said William. "But she also heard George Wickham's story of my wrongdoings. That's actually the reason I'm calling- Fitz thinks that if I tell her what really happened, she'll think better of me, and I thought I should get your permission to tell her what happened."

Gigi was silent for a while, thinking. Part of her didn't want William to tell what happened, mostly out of a sense of shame, but she also wanted William to be happy, and if this Lizzie Bennet made her brother happy...

"You- you can tell her," she finally said in a quiet voice. She nodded. Will deserved to be happy.

"Thank you, Gigi," William said fervently. "I'll call you later."

"Bye, Will," Gigi replied, and hung up.


	7. Lizzie

Lizzie was sitting in the break room, reading a book. She heard the door open and looked up, wondering who could be here on a Sunday, and saw Darcy. 

Ugh, she thought, closing her book. And here I was enjoying my day.

"Lizzie, may I talk to you?" Darcy asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Thank you," he said. He was silent for a few moments, shifting around in his seat, before he said, "I suppose I should start by saying that I've seen your videos."

Lizzie blanched. Oh God, he was probably here to tell her he was suing her. 

"I'm not going to sue you," he said, and she realized she'd spoken. "But, I...there's something in the videos I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" she asked.

His face shifted, becoming slightly angry. "George Wickham."

"What about him?"

"He lied to you, Lizzie," said Darcy. "I'm sorry, but it's true. He didn't tell you the whole story about why we're no longer friends."

"Oh really?" replied Lizzie.

"Yes, really," said Darcy, staring intently at her. "I need to tell you what really happened."


	8. Darcy's story

"O-okay," said Lizzie. "Tell me what happened, then."

Darcy breathed deeply, then began speaking. "George and I grew up together. My father thought very well of him, and promised to pay for George to go to college. However...after my father died, George asked for the money that had been set aside for the college. I offered to pay the tuition myself, but George insisted, and I gave him the money, which he spent in less than a year."

Darcy paused, and Lizzie stared at him in shock. Could this be true? 

"George came back to me and asked me for more money, which I didn't give to him. He then decided to tell people that I had wronged him, and denied him what was rightfully his, as he told you."

"So George lied."

"Yes."

"How do I know you're even telling the truth?"

"Because there's more to the story than what I just told you." Darcy paused, then started speaking again. "I have a little sister named Gigi, and last summer, she started dating George. He was only with her for the money, as he showed by leaving her when I gave him a choice between her and a check. He broke her heart, Lizzie, just for money and getting revenge on me."

Lizzie turned away from Darcy's intense gaze, her thoughts swirling in her head. She didn't want to believe him, but the fact that he was sharing such personal information with her  
made her inclined to believe he was telling the truth. 

"Well, thank you, Darcy," she finally said.


	9. What to do

Charlotte was pulling into the parking garage when she saw William Darcy's car pull out. Huh, she thought, I wonder what he was doing here on a Sunday, especially when he knows Ricky and I had a meeting. A small voice in her head said, maybe he was here to see Lizzie.

Charlotte parked her car, and hurried to Lizzie's office, which was empty. She went to the break room next, where she saw Lizzie sitting, staring into space with a thoughtful expression on her face. 

"Lizzie?" asked Charlotte.

Lizzie started, and turned to look at Charlotte. "Hi, Charlotte," she said.

"Was- was Darcy here?" asked Charlotte.

"Yeah, he wanted to talk to me," replied Lizzie.

"Oh. Well, about what?"

Lizzie sighed, and looked nervous. "George Wickham," she finally said.

Charlotte went and sat down next to Lizzie. "What about him?" 

"According to Darcy, he didn't- he lied about his relationship with Darcy," replied Lizzie. 

"Oh," was all Charlotte could say.

"Yeah," Lizzie said, and paused. "He also said he watched the videos," she said. "But he's not going to sue me, thank God for that. But...Charlotte, I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know whether I believe him or not, I don't know whether I should tell his side of the story, I just...I don't know what to do."

"I can't say I know what to do either, but if you want to share his story, I would advise talking to him. He's coming by tomorrow."


	10. A dilemma

William was oddly nervous when he went to C&C the next day. He hoped he would see Lizzie today, so he could determine whether she believed his story, and more importantly, whether it had changed her feelings about him. As soon as he was able to escape his aunt, he hurried towards the break room, but before he got there, he heard Lizzie's voice coming from somewhere else.

He followed the sound of her voice to what seemed to be her office. She was talking to her camera, her back to the door, and he took a moment to observe that she looked as beautiful as always. After a few seconds, he knocked on the door.

Lizzie whirled around, almost toppling off of her bench. "Darcy! Hi," she said. "Um...come in?"

"Thank you," he replied, and walked in. Lizzie scooted over on the bench, and he sat. 

"I...um, I wanted to talk to you," Lizzie said in a rush, after a few seconds of awkward silence. 

"Okay," he said. "What about?"

"I was wondering if it'd be okay if I told your side of the story in a video," she said. "I mean, I hypothetically told George's side, so it'd only be fair if I told yours too."

William stared at her, slightly shocked. Lizzie started talking nervously. "I mean, it's okay if you say no, I'd completely understand wanting to not share what happened with the entire internet, and-"

"Lizzie," William interrupted her. "Could you- how much would you plan on telling?"

"It depends," she replied. "I'm assuming you're talking about what happened with your sister?"

"Yes," he said. "Although I think she should decide if she wants her story shared with the internet. Um...do you mind if I call her now?"

"No, go ahead," she replied, and William stood up and walked out into the hallway.


	11. Another phone call

William walked into the hallway, and entered Gigi's number into his phone. He pressed call, and after one ring, Gigi picked up.

"What's up?" she said, by way of greeting.

"Do you mind...if Lizzie shares a hypothetical version of what happened with George on her vlog?" William asked.

Gigi was silent for a while. "Gigi?" William asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah," replied Gigi quietly. "She can...she can do it." 

"Thank you, Gigi," William said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Gigi answered, and hung up the phone. 

William stared at the phone for a few seconds, then put it back in his pocket and walked back into Lizzie's office, where Lizzie was staring at him expectantly. "You can tell," he said. Lizzie's face lit up in a breathtaking grin. "Okay," she said, reaching for the camera. She turned on the camera and started talking.


	12. Story time

"Do you guys remember how I once told a hypothetical story about two people named Darvid and Batman?" Lizzie began. "Where Darvid cruelly mistreated Batman? Well, today, I'm bringing you Darvid's hypothetical side of the story," she said. 

"My name is Lizzie Bennet," she said. "And it's time for another story-telling video."

"So some of Batman's and Darvid's hypothetical story is true," Lizzie said. "Batman and Darvid did indeed grow up together, and Darvid's father did want Batman to go off to a special cave. However, Darvid didn't deny Batman what was rightfully his, because Batman asked for the money to go off to the cave, which Darvid gave to him. After Batman had the money, he spent it all in one year, even though it was supposed to last for four years."

She paused, then continued. "After Batman had spent all the money, he asked Darvid for more, which Darvid didn't give to him, and after that, Batman decided to tell people that Darvid had denied him what was rightfully his."

"And that," she said, "Is why you should try to hear both sides of a story before you tell one side to the internet." With that, she reached over to the camera and turned it off.

"How was that?" she asked, turning to William. 

"That was good," William replied. "Thank you, Lizzie."


	13. AN

Hi everyone

I know I haven't updated anything in a while, and I'm sorry for that. However, in my defense, I was extremely busy with school and life in general.

I will continue updating the following fics: A lesson (in love), Arthur's choice, Neighbors, Of friendships and love, Pride and Prejudice and BDSM, Reason 17, The oncoming storm's pride and the bad wolf's prejudice, Watching the videos, Welcome to Camelot, and Yer a wizard Blainey. I promise, I will update them (at some point). It might be a bit until I update, as I'm working on creating a fanvid rn, but I will probably start posting new chapters for these fics within a few weeks.

Any other wip's that I'm writing that I haven't mentioned here are now on hiatus. I don't plan on permanently abandoning them, but for the foreseeable future, I will not be updating them.

Have fun,

Miriam


	14. AN

Hi everyone,

I know I haven't written anything in a few months, and that's been because of school and real life and also because I've been joining a few new fandoms. Anyway, I made up a schedule today about what fandom-related and rl-related stuff I have to do, and if everything works out the way I want it to, I'll start writing more before the end of 2013. Fics I'm planning on updating include Of Friendships and Love, Neighbors, Pride and Prejudice and BDSM, Watching the videos, Welcome to Camelot, A Lesson (in love), Arthur's Choice, The Oncoming Storm's Pride and the Bad Wolf's Prejudice, and Come with me. All of my other incomplete works will either be updated a few years from now or not at all. 

Have fun,  
Miriam


End file.
